


Pulled Together

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Fun Ghoul isn't grateful for his partner's nightmares, just grateful that he knows how to help Party Poison through them.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Pulled Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Kissing tears from the other’s face." + FunPoison  
> Warning for one character having a nightmare and panicking.  
> Retitled 29/07/2020

Fun Ghoul wasn’t quite asleep when Party Poison started screaming. He was close though, so for the first minute, he barely recognized the sound for what it was, or who it was coming from.

“Pois?” Ghoul slurred, rolling onto his side.

Poison didn’t answer. He thrashed on the bed, becoming tangled in the thin blankets that were layered on top of them, all the while screaming like it was the only noise he knew how to make.

In this state, maybe it was. 

Ghoul moved closer to Poison slowly, not quite sure what to do in this situation. Their relationship was still new and, despite having been crewmates for a few years, Ghoul usually let Kobra or Jet handle Poison’s nightmares. Normally Ghoul wasn’t even awake for them, so even as Poison’s elbow glanced off of Ghoul’s chin, he thanked the Witch that he hadn’t fallen asleep yet.

The blow fully woke Ghoul up, and he vaguely remembered something that the Kobra Kid had told him once about Poison’s nightmares. “Pois, baby, wake up,” he murmured, lightly gripping Poison’s shoulder with one hand.

Poison shuddered, their flailing limbs didn’t still, and Ghoul’s concern only grew as tears started to leak from behind their closed eyelids. Their screaming turned to strangled words, nothing intelligible, but the tone was enough to turn Ghoul’s blood cold.

The next time Poison brought his arms up to ward off some invisible terror, Ghoul grabbed his wrists, one in each hand, and rolled Poison onto their side. He wrapped himself around Poison, using his body to keep him from hurting either Ghoul or himself.

“Poison, hey, ’s jus’ a dream. Jus’ a dream.” Pressing a kiss to Poison’s temple, Ghoul started to mumble old lullabies that his mother had sung to him and his brother. He stumbled over the words, most of them at least half-forgotten, but they seemed to penetrate the layers of Poison's panicked psyche, and they slowly began to calm down.

First, it was just a less-intense thrashing, screams subsiding to whimpers and sobs. Then Poison went limp in Ghoul’s arms. Ghoul whispered gently to him, not wanting to startle his partner but wanting them to wake up, if only for a moment so that Ghoul could make sure he was okay.

“Y’re ‘kay. ‘S jus’ me. C’mon, baby, ‘s not s’ bad.”

Poison blinked awake, whipping their head around to see who was holding them down. Realizing how terrifying being held down like this likely was, Ghoul loosened his grip on Poison, ready to push away from them if that’s what they needed. But as soon as Poison saw that it was just Ghoul, their face crumpled and they rolled over, grabbing Ghoul’s arms in a vice grip.

“Ghoulie,” was all Poison managed to get out before he dissolved into tears again.

The sound of his partner sobbing, gasping for breath and struggling to stay quiet broke Ghoul’s heart.

“I got you,” he murmured. It was all he could think to say as Poison wept.

Poison adjusted their grip on Ghoul, burying their face in the space between Ghoul’s shoulder, his head, and the pillow below him.

“I-” started Poison, but whatever he was trying to say was lost in a horrible, jagged gasp as a fresh wave of tears crashed over him.

“Shh, ‘m righ’ here. Not goin’ anywhere.”

Tears soaked Ghoul’s neck as Poison cried themself out. Ghoul traced what he hoped were soothing patterns up and down Poison’s back, burying his fingertips in their hair and tracing the letters of three little words over and over.

Eventually, Poison was calm enough to emerge from the safety of Ghoul’s collarbone. He turned his face to look up at Ghoul, and Ghoul gazed back. All his concern for Poison and whatever had wrenched them from their peaceful sleep couldn’t fully cover up the fondness that Ghoul felt from looking at his partner.

“Sorry,” whispered Poison. “D- Did I wake y’ up?”

“No,” Ghoul replied truthfully. “‘Nd don’ apologize. ‘M here f’r you, no matter wha’.” He pressed a kiss to Poison’s forehead and one to each of their tear-stained cheeks before he pulled them back to rest against his chest. “Go back t’ sleep. We can talk ‘bout ‘t in th’ mornin’.”

For a long moment, Poison considered the words. Then he stifled a yawn that seemed to make his mind up for him. “‘Kay.”

Poison’s breath was already starting to even out as they melted into Ghoul. Ghoul hid one last kiss in Poison’s hair before he too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anonymous person who requested this!! I really see this prompt and go "how can I make party Poison cry?" don't I?  
> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment or [send me a request](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts), if you want!


End file.
